


Przesłuchanie

by shiraishi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jacka Crawforda boli głowa, estetę zwalcza się kiczem, humoreska, lubię drani i co mi pan zrobisz, na dnie przepaści był materac, przepraszam że bez makabry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraishi/pseuds/shiraishi
Summary: Will Graham nie był głupi. Miał może syndrom sztokholmski i był cokolwiek zakochany, ale z całą pewnością nie był głupi.





	Przesłuchanie

Will Graham nie był głupi. Miał może podręcznikowy przykład syndromu sztokholmskiego, był cokolwiek zakochany (na tyle na ile zahipnotyzowany wróbelek może być zakochany w kobrze) i podejrzewał, że jego dawne zapalenie mózgu nigdy nie zostało do końca doleczone, ale nie był głupi.  
Dlatego właśnie na dole klifu czekało kilka czarnych, nadmuchiwanych materaców, kilku zamaskowanych na czarno agentów z paralizatorami i para solidnych kajdanek. Skuty nimi nieprzytomny i skrwawiony Lecter wyglądał szalenie malowniczo, przyznał w skrytości ducha Will, z niejakim żalem otarł posokę z czoła i po załatwieniu niezbędnych formalności wrócił do domu. Ignorowanie wlokącego się za nim metaforycznego łośka stało się po paru latach względnie łatwe.  


Minęło parę miesięcy.  
Gdy podpinano go do wariografu, doktor habilitowany H. Lecter podwinął rękawy więziennej koszuli, uśmiechnął się powściągliwie do asystentki przecierającej mu nadgarstki spirytusem (asystentka cofnęła się o dwa kroki i spiekła raczka) i z wyrazem łagodnego znudzenia na twarzy wysłuchał potoku zadawanych mu pytań. Nie to, żeby na nie zamierzał odpowiadać.  
Najpierw spokojnie objaśnił przesłuchującym, dlaczego wariografy nie mają prawa działać, następnie płynnie przeszedł do błędów atrybucji w ocenianiu ludzi i – wyraźnie zachwycony własną erudycją – wyrecytował sonet Petrarki. Ot tak, a propos niczego.

Agenci FBI po kilkunastu tygodniach spełzających na niczym prób zyskali nieoficjalną zgodę na nieoficjalne techniki perswazji. Deprywacja senna, stałe światło, proste spranie na kwaśne jabłko, zastrzyki z serum prawdy.  
Dostali przepis na sos. Fakt, sos okazał się wyśmienity, rabarbar komponował się doskonale z karmelizowanymi kumkwatami i krewetkami w imbirowym maśle, ale nie o to raczej chodziło. Doktor Lecter w swojej celi o zaostrzonym rygorze pogwizdywał Wariacje Goldbergowskie i straszył asystentkę cytatami z Dostojewskiego. Poprosił też o papier i rysował wzorcowe anatomicznie ucięte nogi. Bawił się świetnie.  
Jack Crawford czuł, jak pulsuje mu żyłka na czole. Westchnął ciężko i wyszukał w telefonie dawno niewybierany numer.  


„Nie, panowie, nie tak. Umysł tak dalece zatopiony w kontemplacji swojej transcendencji, transcendencji uzyskanej nietzcheańską egzemplifikacją Ding an Zich nie da się w czystej postaci zredukować do pierwotnej prostoty odruchów awersyjnych. Emergencję należy przeciwstawić dewolucji uzyskanej przez celową…”  
Crawford odchrząknął. Nie zadziałało, więc odchrząknął jeszcze raz i rąbnął pięścią w stół. Przemawiający drgnął nerwowo, wytrącony z wątku i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Crawforda.  
„Przestań go symulować, tylko mów, co mamy zrobić. Po angielsku, jak do prostych gliniarzy.”  
„A, tak. Przepraszam, Jack, zapomniałem się. Macie jakieś piosenki country? Najlepiej kiepsko nagrane?”

Nową celę Lectera pomalowano na jadowicie różowy kolor. Ściany zdobiły plakaty z Justinem Bieberem, kucykami My Little Pony i brokatowymi przesłodkimi kotkami o mangowych oczkach. Will Graham osobiście pożyczył je od agentek FBI, które miały córki w wieku wczesnoszkolnym. Musiał przysiąc na wszelkie świętości, że zwróci te skarby nienaruszone, albo je w całości odkupi. Z ukrytych głośników dobiegało dziarskie country przemieszane z klubową sieczką taneczną. Na pseudomarmurowym stoliczku o giętych nóżkach stał plastikowy wazonik ze sztucznymi kwiatami. Wazonik miał postać dorodnego krasnala o czerwonym nosie. Strażnik więzienny, który nadzorował urządzanie celi popatrzył niepewnie na krasnala i postawił na stoliczku tacę z odgrzewanymi frytkami, pizzą z mikrofali i tekturowy kubek z ciepłą colą. Przełknął ślinę i wyszedł pospiesznie.  
Will Graham obrzucił wzrokiem pomieszczenie, podkręcił głośność piosenki (podmiot liryczny zawodził, że porzuciła go dziewczyna zła) i uśmiechnął się leciutko. „Oto moje dzieło”, szepnął z satysfakcją.

Po tygodniu Hannibal Lecter przyznał się do wszystkiego. (Nie. Will Graham nie był głupi.)


End file.
